


Dare

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora had a dare for them, and a dare was a dare after all... drabbely VenRoku things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing

“Well, Roxas?” Sora’s voice ringed with teasing. It wasn’t that harmful though, since he added, “Just a dare, bro, you can back out.” Roxas felt his face flushing with embarrassment. A dare was a DARE, you know? He felt compelled to do it like it was an order. “Roxas,” Sora piped up again, “Any time now.”

Roxas stared at Ven’s neck, exposed for him to kiss. The skin was smooth, pale from years of indoor isolation. Still it looked like one of those perfectly sculpted marble statues, except he breathed, and you could see a vein or artery (Roxas honestly didn’t know which; it had blood in it, okay?) that quavered in a steady rhythm. Slightly anticipatory, not as slow as at rest but still not panic. Not yet. Not the pulse that was crashing and roaring in his ears.

Ven glanced down with an awkward quirk of his smile (why did he have to smile like that? Roxas’s insides began wringing themselves out), “You want me to do it? Sora said it could be either of us.” Roxas closed his eyes and felt his lips curl inwards with his gulp. Why was he having so much trouble with a damn kiss?

He quickly stood straighter again and muttered, “Um yeah, I guess.”

Ventus’s face grew pink, but he smiled anyways, “You know a dare’s a dare; might as well be a promise with the pressure.”

Sora sighed, “Again, I’m not pressuring you! You can back out whenever, all the pressure’s coming from you two.”

Roxas was already folding down a bit of his collar. He was going through with this. A dare was a dare. 

What he didn’t expect was the flood of blood to his head and his toes (or maybe not quite his toes; some of it settled around his stomach) when Ventus wrapped his lips around Roxas’s neck. Roxas’s lips curled again and his eyes widened. He could see in the reflection of Sora’s shining eyes his face was sunset red with his shoulder pressing against his cheek on one side. He wanted to make a noise of some sort but all that got past him was a whimper of... well he wanted to say discomfort but his heart said otherwise. He sat there, stiff in more ways than one, as Ventus probably got a little too into the dare.

When Ventus backed away Roxas clamped a hand over the moist spot on his neck and let out a loud sigh that he hoped registered as disgust. No way was he admitting he liked that.

Ventus licked his lips and looked at everything and everyone but Roxas, “There, done, that qualifies for sure.” To be honest, Ventus was thinking the exact same thing. He wanted to do that again, he wanted to make sure Roxas wouldn’t be able to hold back that moan (even the sigh wasn’t enough and Ven was pretty sure it wasn’t an “ew gross” sigh), to have Roxas close to him and having his hand run all over-

“Well, it’s done.” Roxas said stiffly. He was walking away with his face redder than Ven thought was possible, “It’s done, there, you happy?!”

Sora couldn’t stop laughing, “I’m sorry! I really am Roxas, but your face!” Ventus had to hold his hand to keep himself from reaching over, so remained in a stiffness of his own. 

He was working up the resolve to ask Roxas if they could try it again except a little further.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
